The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEBB05352’.
The new Bracteantha is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Bracteantha cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, early and freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Bracteantha originated from an open-pollination by the Inventor in 2002 of a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number SP W 001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Bracteantha bracteata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bracteantha was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in 2003. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescences.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bracteantha by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Bracteantha are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.